The Plunge
by MichellaBella
Summary: Bella finally agrees to the terms of Edward's arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

_Why are you acting like such a...a...a...ughh a vampire Edward? _I turned my back to him and considered briefly his point of view. I understand that I am a human and he is not. He has made that point painfully clear to me. I understand that he wants to get married and he is unwilling to change me until such time that I agree to get married or take it up with Carlisle. He knew that I wanted that change to be something between he and I, so really, what was my problem? I was willing to spend eternity with this man who I love more than anyone should ever love anything, I was willing to trade my soul, so Edward says, but unwilling to say "I do"? Something really was wrong with me. I dreamed, everyday, of the moment when Edward could kiss me and not have to pull away, to make love to me, hell to screw me with wild abandon like other people our ages were doing. It was frustrating to love someone who always thought they were going to kill you.

"What?" Edward turned from my bedroom window at the same instant that the sun decided to peek through the overcast sky and it illuminated his face throwing prisms all around my room. I would never get over his beauty. What had I ever done to deserve such a prize?

"I was thinking to myself, about your stipulations and I am ready to do it." Edward was taken aback, his golden eyes constricted, confused and scared they pierced through me. He didn't know what to do, for the first time in our relationship I had stumped him. " I am ready to take the plunge. There are so many things in my life that are unknown, it is unknown when Victoria will come to kill me, it is unknown when Jacob will decide that he can't deal anymore and it is unknown when the Volturri will decide it's been long enough. The one thing, the only thing that is known is that there is nothing that I want more than to be with you. There is nobody more important to me than you, I love you and so why not, let's do it."

"Now? You are ready to trade your family, your friends, your life for me? Now?" He was angry or maybe surprised. I couldn't tell.

"Yes, tonight, tomorrow, as soon as we can, I am ready." I started packing a bag to prove my commitment and when I turned to add more proof of my apparent insanity, he was gone, the curtain slightly blowing from the abruptness of his exit. I knew that he would come back and try to convince me that the time was not right, that I needed to wait, if not for me then for Charlie. I sat on the edge of my bed and pondered. There were so many things in my life right now that were good, but only because Edward was in it. Victoria was on a mission to destroy me and I was terrified of her. I could only internalize her pain and anger at Edward and his family killing her mate as if someone had done it to Edward and I could sympathize. Charlie. He was the only hesitation that I had. I was convinced that I could make this work. I would be different, of that I was certain. The horrors that had struck newborn vampires would not strike me in the same way. I was prepared. Charlie had finally trusted me enough to take that fishing trip that he had saved for an eternity for and it seemed like the perfect time to me. He would be gone for twelve more days. I was of age, I could certainly move in with my boyfriend if I wanted to. He would be upset, turn purple yelling, but he would get used to the idea. Charlie would probably rather hear that I was a vampire before he would want me to introduce him to my _husband._

I felt the cool breeze brush my cheek before I saw him standing behind me. I could only hope that once this was all over I would be able to get one over on him once in a while. "You scared me." He had a bag. That was a good sign. He sat somberly on my rocking chair and waved me over to join him. I sat squarely on his cool lap and did my best to keep my breathing regular. There was nothing I could do about my erratic heartbeat which gave me away every time.

"Of course my family is supportive. I think they love you more than they love me these days." I could think of one exception to that rule and I could only hope that Rosalie would come around and warm up to me once I was through subjecting her family to scrutiny. "Alice is pissed because I told her she couldn't come, of course she has plans to come anyway you know."

"I don't want anyone else to see me until it's done". I was hopeful that our previous arrangement would hold up now that it was so close to reality.

"About that..."

"Oh. No. You. Don't." I knew this was coming. I knew he would never hold up his end of the deal. "You promised." I was in tears, involuntarily. "I finally tell you that I will rise above my fear of marriage and now you are backing out...not fair."

"I am not backing out of the deal, I just don't want to be alone when it happens." I saw fear and sadness in his eyes. "I don't know that I can do it. I don't know if I will have the control to stop. What if I cannot stop Bella, how could I ever forgive myself?"

"I trust you." And I did. I trusted that he could do it. There was nothing, in my mind, that Edward could not do. "It's worth the risk to me Edward, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

He said Vegas, I said I don't care and I didn't, oddly I wasn't focused at all on getting married, I had my sights fixed on the bigger event. I don't know how long it took us to get there, but I can't imagine flying would have been quicker. His driving still terrified me. We took Carlisle's car only because it had the darkest windows. At a rest stop just outside of Vegas it all came down on me at once. This was it. This could very well be the last time I would walk freely in the sunshine and I am spending it among strangers in a rest stop. I longed to have Edward hold me and so I let the warmth surround me and walked back to the car with wistful eyes. To an outsider I must have looked insane and to Edward I must have look like I was getting cold feet. I got back into the car and we drove into Sin City, his eyes never leaving me and in complete and total silence. The full weight of our decisions was upon us and there was no turning back.

It all happened very fast. We pulled up to the Venetian at dusk and Edward had us checked into the most elaborate room the one could ever imagine, let alone afford, The Venetian Bella Suite. I had never outright asked Edward how much money he had, I never wanted him to think I_ really_ cared, but it was obvious, in situations such as this that we would never want for anything material.

When Edward opened the thick wooden door that led into the suite I was taken aback by the amazing view. In the sitting room, which boasted a finely upholstered "u" shaped sofa was a huge arched window that looked out over the desert. It was sunset and the view took my breath away. "Edward, it's amazing." I turned from the lavishly adorned window to face him and his eyes were held within them pure love. He carried me to one of two king sized, curtained beds and lay me gently down. He lay atop me, brushed my hair from my face and kissed me passionately. I broke the embrace and stared into his soul "Edward, I know that this is a sacrifice for you and I want you to know that I will be forever grateful to you for having me." I was tearing up. " I just want you to know that no matter how this all ends it has all been worth it."

He was offended by my statement, " One day I will prove to you that you are my prize and not the other way around. You know, if you don't want to go through with this we can just call it a little get away, go back home and there would have been no harm done."

"Absolutely not." I pulled him back down upon me and kissed him fully. It was him, this time who broke the embrace uttering words of my insane death wish.

Edward took me down to a private dinner that was set up on the pool veranda. It was truly like we were in another world, alone and at peace. I was at that very instant completely content with my decisions, I was not terrified of Victoria stalking me or the Volturri trying to kill me and the Cullen's. And then the ambush began. Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jaspar and Rosalie and Emmett. They were all here. I immediately began to cry. Edward laughed and I kicked him under the linen covered table.

That was the point that I lost control. The men were doing whatever it is that male vampires do before a wedding. I was shuffled to a private dressing room to select a dress and shoes and you name it they insisted upon it. Esme held her hand up to the woman who bustled in a cart full of jewelry, sending her away. I didn't much care. The endless energy that my vampire accomplices had exhausted me by midnight and I was ready for bed. They continued, however to make arrangements for the next day. I trudged, alone, into the suite that we had sadly not utilized to it's potential. When I opened the door I was bombarded with the scent of flowers. There were so many flowers that I could not even estimate a number. There had to be one of every type, color and size and scent. In the middle of the table was an elegantly wrapped box with a handwritten note from Edward.

**Please accept this ring as my formal promise to marry you and to love you for eternity. **

**I am sorry that I could not give it to you personally, but rules are rules. **

**I shall await you my love. **

**Edward**

It was the ring of my dreams. Simple yet elegant. It looked as though it were from another time and then it hit me, it was his mothers ring. I only heard the story from Carlisle, but I am quite positive that it was the very ring that his mother had entrusted to Carlisle so many years ago. I was overjoyed and exhausted. I bathed, wrapped myself in an exotic bathrobe and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon got me out of bed and had me facing three sets of excited vampire eyes. I truly loved each of these women. Rosalie was on my hair before I finished breakfast. Alice was a blur about the room and the only one who seemed to maintain any sense of normalcy was Esme. I was shockingly not nervous. I had no idea where we were going or what the plan was, but I knew that no matter where it was the end result would be me and Edward together forever. When Rosalie and Alice were done playing dress up with me they turned me to face a full length mirror. It was the first time I had seen the dress, that they had so perfectly chosen for me, on. My hair was set in soft curls and my make up was subtle and light. The dress was white, of course, sleeveless and fitted against my breasts, the layers of silk flowed down in soft layers towards my knees where it gathered to my left hip. "Sexy" I said. " Mia Solano" Alice bragged. I guess I didn't show enough enthusiasm, "My God Bella, I can't wait to take you shopping, it's designer." I smiled, "Well, it's perfect. Edward will love it."

"Isabella," Esme cooed while patting the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed, inviting me to come and sit. I shuffled over, trying not to embarrass myself by tripping in these shoes that Alice, no doubt, picked out. "I have a gift for you." I sat next to her and she handed me a box made of platinum. I slowly opened it and gazed upon my future. It was the Cullen Crest hanging on the daintiest of platinum chains. I threw my arms around her and sobbed. "Sorry about the mascara Alice." was all I could manage. "Esme, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Okay, so I know I always get to be the bitch, but we have to go, NOW." Rosalie hurried us out the door, into the awaiting limo.

We drove for what seemed like an eternity but it was possible that my perception was off since we were driving at a human pace. We were in the middle of nowhere, that much I could tell. The limo parked along side of the biggest rock formation I had ever gazed upon, luckily it cast a significant shadow upon our exit area for the sun was high in the sky. There was a strategically placed "wall" of flowers, making the area to which we were walking private. There were white flowers laid all about the red desert sand. I could not imagine anyone just throwing this together with two days notice. Carlisle, Emmett and Jaspar were waiting at the entrance to escort their ladies to the ceremony. I was told to stay until the music began and I did. My knees were weak under me. Okay, now I was terrified. The music began to softly play. It was a harp, that much I could tell. I slowly walked in the direction that I was ordered and for the first time I missed Charlie, he should be on my arm. I knew I was going to start to cry so I kept the image of his smile on the forefront of my mind until I saw _him_. In broad daylight, shimmering and gorgeous, dressed to the nines was the love of my life. I faltered in my approach for his beauty overtook me. His adoring eyes, his nervous smile, the way he pressed his lips together so that he wouldn't laugh at my little trip. Typical, of course Alice would _pay _for making me wear these shoes. To my left was the vampire family which I knew and loved. To my right was _Jane_, playing the harp? What the hell, I wanted to turn back and cower in the limo, but I raised my stare and looked towards Edward for reassurance, which he gave to me with his eyes. I was paralyzed with fear already and then I gazed behind Edward and it standing there, looking powerful and intimidating, Marcus, dressed in a robe, waiting for me but smiling. Marcus had a gift of sensing relationships and he knew very well the relationship between Edward and I. Vampire and Human. I froze, I didn't have the power to continue placing one foot in front of the other. Our entire relationship Edward had told me that I did not have proper reactions to his revelations, to his life, for once I believe I understood what he meant because my instinct was to flee. Everything in my soul told me I should run from this being. At the perfect moment Esme stood and placed her hand on my shoulder to reassure me that everything was okay. " He insisted Bella, he wanted to be here to officiate."

"No, Esme" , I whispered even though I was fully aware that everyone would be able to hear me, " he wants to make sure Edward keeps up his end of the deal." I was shaking. Everyone seemed at ease, everyone except me. Carlisle had lived with Marcus and Aro for some time, he trusted the situation and Alice, of course, had seen no complications and so we proceeded.

Everyone looked so beautiful. I had never seen my future family, apart from Edward, in the sunshine. I was homely at best compared to them, but it was more than I could have hoped for. I had envisioned a drive through wedding chapel at midnight, but Edward would have never allowed it, this was one human experience that he wanted to experience as much as he wanted me to be able to. Edward, of course, wrote his own vows, something that I had not done, much to my dismay. "Isabella Swan, I, Edward Cullen, take you to be my wife, for you have been my soul mate for my entire existence......." I didn't hear a word after that. I was lost in his golden eyes. We both said the dreaded "I do" without hesitation. When he kissed me I am sure that the vampire audience got a chuckle out of my accelerated heartbeat. A heart that would not be beating for much longer.

Edward and I returned to the Venetian after saying goodbye to our family, I hoped that I would not regret the absence of Charlie and Renee' but there was nothing I could do about that now. Obviously it was a blessing that they were not there for Marcus would have taken action against us I am positive.

There was reluctance in Edward's smile. His adoration for me was obvious. "You look so gorgeous." He kissed me the most passionate kiss that I have ever received. I was a married woman now. This was my husband and I was the happiest person on the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

I was always the one to push the limits in our relationship, no question and I could see from his expression that he already knew what I was asking for. He lay, like a stone angel on the bed, with his arms folded behind his head, a grin on his face. I tried to be seductive but it was a stretch for me. Edward was the only boyfriend I have ever had and I had no idea what I was doing. I crawled up the length of him, like a cat, and rested my face on his chest. I was down to my white wedding panties and bra and when I lifted my face to meet his my Cullen Crest dangled from my neck and rested near his chin. He was pleased to see it there "Esme?" he smile. "Mmhmm" was all I could manage. There is no phrase to describe how fast he put his arms around me and flipped me on my back, it knocked the breath from my chest and had me gasping for air. My hair fanned out around my shoulders and he deftly took his shirt off. I saw his arousal begin to intensify. "I want to make love to you Bella, but I am torn. I don't know if I have the restraint." "You have been wrong before you know." I was a virgin and the worry on his mind was blood, not just any blood,_ my_ blood. No doubt that it would send him into a frenzy, but I was certain that my Edward would do me no harm. I had waited a very long time for this moment. He was going to give me what I wanted.

His cool kisses attacked my senses, I was losing my mind with pleasure. We had already gone further than we had ever taken our intimacy. I didn't think I could take anymore and at that exact second his pants were on the floor and he was growling at me. Never had I been so scared and so excited at the same time. I couldn't read him. His emotions were lost in the black stillness of his eyes but I wanted him to take me and take me now. I kissed his lips and his smile stretched and his teeth were bared. He was the both the most gorgeous and most terrifying thing that had ever existed at that very moment. I reached down to stroke him and his brilliant muscles constricted, there was no flexibility left in him. He was rigid from toes to forehead and he was afraid. "Are you sure?" was all he asked.

"I am." I moaned, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much more than I have ever told you."

"I love you more than your mind could grasp, more than any human could comprehend." and with that he pushed himself very slowly, painfully slow, into my waiting body. I moaned in pain, in joy, in ecstacy. "Have I hurt you?"

" Oh God, no, please just don't stop" I bucked against him. All of our pent up sexual frustration was being released. Our tempo increased and our lovemaking intensified, he scooped me up until I was very nearly in his lap but our tempo never wavered. It was amazing. I climaxed several times and he, after what must have been hours, tensed and came into me with amazing force. His strong arms held me close to his cool body and I began to beg into his ear "I love you, do it now, change me now."

"It will never be the same for us if I do. It clearly doesn't have to be, we can live a happy and content life just as we are now."

"No, it will be infinitely better, please do it, I have never been so happy in my entire life and you promised me" I begged. At that very moment all of the trials and tribulations of our relationship melted. I was content in knowing that I would be with my Edward forever, that I would no longer feel inferior to him like I didn't deserve him. He grazed his tongue along my left breast, swirled it around my nipple and kissed his way towards my cleavage. I was certain that he was not going to fulfill my request.

"Are you ready?" it was a rhetorical question of course, he knew my answer. He bit down on me and I was not prepared for the release of venom into my blood. It was orgasmic and then excruciatingly painful. My head swam with memories. I know that when you die your life is supposed to flash before your eyes, but this was better than that. If everyone knew what a pleasure it was to relive your life the moment that you are dying, nobody would be afraid of death. It was as if my entire stockpile of memories played themselves out before me so that I had time to relish in each one. When the nothingness overcame me I became scared. There was no concept of time for me, it was like purgatory. I subconsciously tried to reach out to him, I knew he would never leave me alone, but I never felt more alone in my entire _life._ After what could have been a hundred years the burning came. I knew that it would, but I had hoped that Alice had been exaggerating and that Edward was trying to talk me out of my decisions, but it was worse. It burned my very existence. I did not have any idea where I was. I thought that I had to still be in the beautiful hotel room, but it felt like I was marinating in a vat of acid. I had no idea what it looked like to Edward, who I was sure was suffering with me, guilt crushing him, but I could only hope that from the outside it only appeared to be a fraction of what it truly was, of course Edward _knew _though. When, eternally later, the burning ceased I assumed that the transformation had failed and that I was dead. I could never adequately describe the heavy downward weight in my chest that felt like nothing, like there was no past and no future, that there was just nothing. Later the cold came. It started in my chest, the feeling of being injected with ice cold water slowly crept it's way through my body from my chest down to my toes and up to the roots of my hair. I was vaguely aware of someone speaking.

"Please Carlisle, how much longer, it has been nearly three days. I can't stand to see her wreathing in pain any longer." Edward begged of his father to do something to comfort me. His body was pressed to mine, although I really didn't have any awareness of it. He was sobbing. "I love you Bella, please forgive me. What a selfish thing I have done."


	5. Chapter 5

"Son, be patient, the worst of it is over. It won't be long now. " he directed. I was becoming cognizant of the fact that there were other people in the room. In the background Jaspar was doing his best to calm my pain and Alice was scouring the future for any indication that trouble lie ahead. "There is nothing that Bella would not have done to have this so just hold her and stop beating yourself up."

"Well, this is a first." Alice spoke, mostly to herself.

"What is it?" Edward begged.

"Charlie, in our backyard, talking to Bella. He's smiling. I can't tell when, but I think it to be soon, there are blossoms on the trees." she foretold. It would have to remain a mystery to everyone for in that very instant my eyes were open and I was thirsty.

"Here, give it to her" Carlisle handed a container to Edward and he passed it to me. I didn't want to know where it came from, but it was exactly what I needed. _Blood_. Who would have thought it. I was strict with my orders, no human blood, I wanted a spotless record. It was soothing to drink it and they told me that it would be enough hold me over until my family could get me out of this hotel, away from humans and to a safe hunting ground. I couldn't be so sure, the thirst consumed me. My skin was crawling and everything around me was the same and yet different. My senses were on overload. I could feel everything and everyone around me, like I was the center of the universe and everyone else was revolving around me waiting for me to do something. I could feel the nervous tension in the room. They all were waiting for me to act like an insane newborn and I could certainly feel that desire building up in my bones. I could suppress it for now though. I looked at my hands, they were familiar at least. I touched my face and reached to touch Edward's, to think I had thought him beautiful before, there was nothing that I could say to describe his features. "I love you so much" he said to me as he grabbed my face and kissed me hard and with relief. I understood now, what he meant about restraint. Carlisle excused himself from the scene that was ensuing.

"This is going to be amazing." Edward eyed me seductively. At some point during the three days that I was unconscious they had placed a silk gown on me. It must have been very pretty before Edward tore it from my body. "Is this how you would like to play Mr. Cullen?" I asked. My voice was like smooth velvet. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I do believe we have waited long enough." he groaned.

I stood and ripped his pants off of him like I was a street whore. My strength amazed me. "I'll get the shirt" he chuckled. In an instant we were rolling around in the bed. I mounted him and forced his arms to the leather headboard. His erection was instant. I took him into myself with force and he roared in pleasure. It was as if we were one being. We knew what each other wanted and I felt powerful knowing that I could finally be intimate with Edward without him suffering with the knowledge that he could kill me in an instant.

Six hours later we emerged from the suite.

All I really wanted to do was go home but I knew that I needed to be good and _full _before we tried that. "I don't know what all the fuss was about, I feel fine" I was proud of my evident self control. "You haven't been around one human Bella, don't go counting your eggs just yet." he laughed.

Edward raced us through the night out into what seemed to be the edge of civilization. His driving finally made sense to me, I no longer feared that we would crash and burn because my senses bordered on precognition. When Edward was sure there were no humans around we drove another hundred miles to be safe. My first hunting trip was exhilarating. I was much more sympathetic to what I must have been putting Edward through. I was not sure how he could restrain himself for the instinct to hunt was immediate. I pounced, catlike, onto a bobcat and took the animal with ease. The relief that it gave me was satisfactory. I felt in control again, like I wasn't shaking from limb to limb. Edward had already finished, and was much cleaner than I, when he circled back to retrieve me. He laughed at the mess I had made. " It will get easier" he took his index finger and wiped the blood from my lower lip. He pressed me, passionately, against rock, and kissed me roughly. I returned the gesture and we embraced, lowering ourselves to the sandy ground. We held each other lovingly, caressing each other, the sexual tension was breaking us. He tore my jeans from my legs as I hurriedly removed my shirt. He was on top of me and we were making love again.

"I must say, I like our new relationship." with a twinkle in his eye he fastened his pants and helped me up from the ground. All I could muster was a muffled "Mmhmm" as I tried to compose myself. We raced back to Carlisle's car and started our journey home. I wondered, in silence, what was waiting for us.


	6. Chapter 6

I asked Edward to drive slowly because my nerves were getting the better of me. Before I knew it though we were pulling off the road to start the long ride down the driveway to our home. Home. I had always been welcome here, but now this truly was my home. I felt a pang of fear as we pulled closer to the house. Emmett and Jaspar had volunteered to move my personal items from Charlie's but there wasn't anything there that I needed and I thought that Charlie deserved to be left with my _things,_ just in case the worst happened. I know that sounds petty, but if I had just one picture or keepsake of Edward's to hold when he ran out on me I think it would have been a great comfort to me. Was that what I had done to Charlie? Had I run out on him?

Old habits die hard I suppose because I trudged up the stairs to Edward's bedroom with every intention of taking a nap, it was strange, I lay down on his unused bed and closed my eyes but it brought me no relief. I was no more relaxed than if I were standing downstairs in the kitchen with the rest of the Cullens. I could hear their every whisper, I could sense their every move. I, of course, was the topic of conversation. Carlisle wanted to be sure that there were no accidents that he needed to "clean up" and Esme begged Edward to be careful with my emotions and not to test my strength too soon. "She's the same Bella as she has always been. She's the most _human_ vampire I have ever encountered and she's just a newborn." he tried to convince them that I was different. Carlisle, always the cautious one, begged him to just be careful. I tried so hard to just tune it all out. That may have been a mistake.

I found that if I tried exceptionally hard I could block absolutely everything and everyone out. This left me with plenty of space to dwell on the obvious. I sobbed as quietly as I could but Edward still heard me and dashed up the stairs. There was no use in trying to hide my emotions for he knew what I was mourning because he had mourned for the same thing many times during his existence. Why did I feel this way? I had exactly what I had begged for, why did I feel like I had nothing. I drew my knees up to my chin and smiled meekly at Edward. " Don't think I regret my decision, I am just thinking about Charlie. He is not due home for almost another week, but when he gets home his whole life is going to be different and it's all my fault." I couldn't even look him in the eyes because I knew that this was what he had warned me against. I could play it back in my mind over and over again. _You never get a second chance to be human Bella._ I didn't want a second chance though, I just wanted Charlie to be okay.

"We are going to get through this." Edward rubbed my shoulder and breathed his cool breath onto my neck "There isn't anything that we can't do if we stick together and if you want to stay in Forks and make a relationship with Charlie work then that is what we will do." I knew that it would be near impossible.

I looked to my left, at the mirror that I had been avoiding since Edward had changed me, and knew that it could never work. "Right, I could tell Charlie what? Tell him that I had some extreme makeover, that I found the fountain of youth, please Edward, he is not completely oblivious." He knew I was right and that is why he avoided my statement.

"Let's go for a run, get you some food it will make you feel better" he pulled me off the bed, opened the door that led from his room to the great outdoors and we had the wind blowing through our hair within seconds. It was easier now to shake the cobwebs from my mind and focus on why I had so desperately wanted this. _Edward_.

It was difficult for me to run beside Edward without breathing. Even though it was not necessary I still had an intense desire to breath, to take in all the smells of the forest and of couse my prey. Edward was scanning the area for any trace of human scent and was sure that there was none before he gave me the okay to crouch down and hunt. I wondered if I looked as terrifying as he did. Edward was looking at me strangely. I didn't have to ask him what he was staring at, he offered it up to me. "You are so amazing, your eyes are barely red at all anymore, your control is impeccable. In my wildest imagination I could not have wished for more for you."

"I guess." I teased and lunged at him playfully planting a kiss full on his lips, "Come on, I am starving." He was tense but I imagined it was only because he was nervous with my boundaries. Then I caught the scent. "Ugh, disgusting, what is that?"

"That's your friend." he laughed and grabbed my waist. It was the most repulsive smell I had ever dreamed of. "Just stay here for a minute and hold your breath " he dashed off. A split second later he returned with Jacob in tow.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, using the last of the air in my lungs. I ran towards him at a human pace as to not frighten him and he held his blazing warm arms out to embrace me. "I am so happy to see you."

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing." his eyes were sad, but I couldn't tell if it was because I was a vampire and he was a werewolf or if it was because I was now a married woman and there was no chance of a future with him now. "I just can't even believe my eyes, your filthy bloodsucker didn't kill you, so that's a plus." We both laughed because since the treaty with the werewolves was amended to specifically exclude me, mostly thanks to Billy and Jacob because they didn't want to see Charlie hurt, we had grown accustomed to calling each other bloodsuckers, leeches, mongrels and pups just to break the tension.

"I asked her to hold her breath, she hasn't been exposed to any outside influences since the change." Edward beamed. "I don't know how she will react."

"Try it." Jacob insisted "I think I can handle it." his smile was nervous but serious. I drew in a deep breath. My head swirled and venom filled my mouth, but I felt in control. The desire was there, yes, but it didn't rule me. I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground and placed my lips on his neck. Jacob didn't have time to react, but I could sense that he was now holding back.

"Gotcha." I laughed. "Not so clumsy now am I ?" I got up from him and extended my arm to help him up.

"Funny Bella, really, like I was half a second from shifting, did he suck out all your brain cells too?" Jacob was making his best attempt at anger. Edward was leaning against a tree, looking quite ravishing, laughing quietly to himself. I had to give it to him, he had come a long way with accepting my relationship with Jacob. He knew how much it meant to me to keep him in my life.

"We should go" Edward ordered, sounding urgent.

"Wait, I actually came looking to tell you that Dad called. He and Charlie are thinking about coming home sooner than we expected." Jacob informed us "You know how Dad gets when he away from the tribe too long."

"Yeah, about the same as Charlie gets when he is away from the Station too long." I scoffed.

"Bella, we really need to go home." Edward urged me to say goodbye and we were on our way.

When we returned home everyone was in a nervous tiff. "What is going on?" I blurted.

"Alice is having some strange visions, she can't quite get a handle on it, decisions are still being made." Jaspar was looking right through me to Alice while he explained as best he could.

"Can we help?" Edward questioned.

"Only if you two can make up your mind what you are going to do." Emmett shoved Edward's shoulder and a playful game of cat and mouse ensued.

"What does he mean Rose?" I asked.

"I don't have any idea what he is talking about." I hadn't noticed before but she was completely covered in grease and apparently had been in the garage all afternoon.

"Isabella dear, Alice is having some conflicting images of you and your father." Esme was concerned. "I don't want to upset you, but you should probably know......"

".....NO" Edward yelled. He had read her thoughts and interceded.

"Please, what is going on, you have to tell me, this is my father we are talking about." I was hysterical.

"No, she needs to know" Jaspar wasn't going to let Edward stop him "Alice sees Charlie visiting, looking for you really, and he is furious, stark raving mad " he paused " but in another vision he is laughing, drinking a beer in the back yard with all of us."

"I just can't tell what is changing, what decision is being made that decides the outcome, but it would really help me if you stayed away from that dog." Alice felt helpless.

"When?" I asked.

"Soon" Edward answered.

"In the one vision Bella, well, it doesn't end well for Charlie." Esme admitted.

"Oh." the room was closing in on me "We have to leave Edward. Until Alice can sort it out, I can't let anything happen to him, he is already going to be hurt enough......" I was cut off.

"There's no time." Alice stated.

My cell phone was ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

I struggled through the long night with myself, an internal emotional battle was raging. I was angry at myself because this is exactly what I knew was going to happen. My judgment was clouded by my desire to be with Edward forever and now the decisions that I had made were haunting me.

There was one thing that I was sure of, I was not going to meet with Charlie at LaPush. While the tribe had come a long way in accepting me and my new family there was still work to be done and Edward forbade me from going to the reservation without him. This was one conversation that Edward could not help me with. I couldn't put it off any longer, I had to call him because if I did not he would show up here, if he wasn't on his way already. "Dad?" my voice cracked for perhaps the first time since I was changed.

"Bella" he shouted "where are you, I want you home now, are you okay?"

"Dad, calm down, I am going to come over to talk to you but you have to promise to keep an open mind."

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick."

"Dad, Edward and I went to Vegas." The other end of the phone was quiet for an eternity.

"I see." was all that he said. "Well then. I just don't know what to say."

"I'll be over Dad" I slapped the phone shut too hard and the hinges burst.

"Would you like me to take you?" Edward asked. I only shook my head and walked out of the front door intent on just running, it would give me a chance to clear my head and a chance for Charlie to either stroke out or calm down. I could hear them all talking about me, wondering if it was safe for the humans if I went. I muttered under my breath that I would be fine and I was sure that they had heard me because nobody followed me.

It didn't take long enough for me to get to Charlie's. He was sitting on the front step with a beer in his hand when I walked up. I hadn't thought it through. "Where's your truck?"

"I...." I wasn't sure how much he needed to know. I couldn't tell him that I ran here so I just ignored the question, took one last deep breath and sat down next to him. His scent was intoxicating.

He noticed the differences in my appearance immediately, he brought his finger to my cheek bone and brushed my long hair out of my face, but he didn't say anything. "Look Bella, I already know."

"You already know what?" I was sincerely confused and as I avoided eye contact he continued.

"I know what is going on. Billy and I did a whole lotta talking while we were away. He broke the news to me so that you wouldn't have to."

"What news dad? I am not sure what you are talking about here." Oh, but I did. I knew exactly what Billy had told him, that I was in love with a bloodsucking monster. My anger was welling up inside of me and I knew exactly who to place that anger on, _Jacob._ The one call that I had made, the one person that I had secretly said goodbye to. He had betrayed me.

"About you running off with Edward to get married. About all of the lies that you have told me. How could I be so blind. He told me about legends and _vampires_, Bella, vampires? I don't know how much to believe, but Jesus Bella, are you even still in there?" He was weeping. His strong hands were trembling.

"Did he tell you about werewolves too Dad?" I was insanely furious. My father did not need to know these things, it would put his life in undeniable danger.

"He did and he told me about last year when you broke your leg, you lied to me Bells, over and over and over again you lied to me."

"Would you have believed me?" I was fighting to maintain composure.

"I believed the lies." He was ashamed of himself and reached his hand out to touch mine, ice cold and hard as stone "I am going to lose you aren't I?" as his fingers touched mine I saw the terror in his eyes. I wouldn't let him break the bond even though I was fighting to maintain control. I was out of air and terrified.

With one quick draw of breath I muttered, "No, you'll never lose me." I stood up. He saw the need in my eyes to flee and so he let me. I left my father standing alone on the front step with tears in his eyes. I wished I hadn't broken my phone because I needed help. I broke out into a full out run praying that Alice would see my need for help. I was intent on finding Jacob, confronting him. Deep down in my blackest of thoughts I hoped Alice wouldn't see me but I knew that they were probably already monitoring me and on their way to stop me.

I got much closer than I thought I would when Edward appeared in front of me. I began to cry and he held me as we lowered ourselves to the soggy forest ground I begged for an end to my pain. My best friend had betrayed me and my father thought I was a monster. "Will this get easier?"

Edward seemed to be ignoring me. "We should go home Bella. Your father is on his way to see us." Terror struck me back down to the ground. Edward kissed my forehead and helped me up.

"Edward, I love you so much, I wish you didn't have to endure this with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." with that we bolted off towards home making it in plenty of time. Charlie wasn't even half way there yet. "I am going to clean up." We both made our way to the marble shower adjacent to his bedroom. He turned the water on and invited me in. "We only have a couple of minutes." the sparkle in his eye was obvious.

The water temperature had no effect on me. I knew for sure that the house was equipped with a hot water heater because while I was human I showered here many times. Props, all of it an intricate show. I wondered to myself how much of it was for my benefit back then, how much they had done to open their home to me. It made my love for them swell. Edward wasted no time he began to slowly kiss my neckline and trace delicately down my spine until he reached my bottom and I simply couldn't take it anymore. We made quiet love and all of my nerves were gone. "Thank you." was all I could say as I exited the shower leaving him to stand under the assault of a stream of water coming from multiple shower heads. He grinned at me and I left to get dressed as I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling in. I doubt he thought that I was here and so I wanted to let the scene play out for a bit before I interrupted.

Carlisle answered the door with Esme on his arm. Charlie was upset but not hysterical. He was demanding honest answers and I wondered just how much they were going to give him. I could hear Jaspar greet Charlie and I knew that he would calm the situation. Knowing full well that I lurked on the staircase, out of Charlie's view, Carlisle sat down on the oversized chair and asked Charlie to sit down and talk. I felt mixed emotions, I mean really how much did I want Charlie to know. How much could he know without being put in harms way, I think Billy had already told him that much. Would the truth be better or worse in his eyes? Edward approached from behind me and pulled my hair back out of my face into a makeshift ponytail, softly kissing my neck. " Would you like to join in on the conversation?"

"No, I am going to quietly observe." I rubbed my temples only out of frustration. Just because I was incapable of actually having a headache didn't mean I could not imagine having one.


End file.
